Rainstar
Rainblossom, to Shiningstars spirit: '' ''"Riverclan will not falter in my paws, and they will never forget you as long as I breathe. Every smile towards the sky will be a smile for you." Description A rather large, beautiful white she-cat with grey ticked fur along the top of her head all the way to the tip of her tail. Soft green eyes, very long, soft downy fur, and a long featherduster tail. She used to be very dainty and soft in appearance, and her personality used to reflect this too. Now, more muscles broaden her body as she continues growing. She has a star hidden in her plush underbelly fur. She is a maine coon mix. She has a noticeable scar interrupting her thick cheek tufts, from when Oakstar slammed her chin into the ground at the battle for Shining Rocks. Other scars are hidden in her fur. She has a large scar on the back of her head and a jagged scar across her back from when she fell down the gorse. Personality Rainstar is a young she-cat in a position that causes her to feel the need to grow up a lot faster than most cats. She tries to appear strong, and is extremely loyal to both Riverclan and the late leader, Shiningstar. She is not a fiery, fierce type, but rather like the ice that covers the river in leafbare when angry. She is working hard to become a leader that Riverclan can be proud of, and desires a lot of input from her clan to make decisions rather than deciding things all on her own. She makes efforts to better herself, but in private, she has doubts about herself. She 'speaks' to Shiningstar often, so if she's seen staring up at the sky, perhaps even silently murmuring to herself, it's best to leave her be. She is generally kind, and feels bad for giving out punishments, but all of her rules are put into place in efforts to keep her clan safe. As such, she doesn't mess around with much disobeying, even punishing her own apprentice despite wanting to cut her some slack. History Rainstar grew up as a sweet, demure she-cat, very naive and good-natured, although coming off as rather airheaded. Rainkit could almost always be found with Gentlekit, her best friend since kithood. As an apprentice, Rainpaw was easily distracted but worked hard and put her all into everything she did, even if she didn't always succeed. She became a warrior alongside Gentlepaw, and was named after her mother. As young warriors they often gossiped about toms and generally seemed carefree, untouched by the troubles of the world. On a hunting patrol, she approached a loner, Equinox, trespassing, but she was bested by him and they soon began seeing each other in secret. Around when Gentlespirit got pregnant, Rainblossom caught a sickness that was going around the clan, alongside her mother, Snowblossom. Snowblossom tragically passed, and soon after, Rainblossom was informed that she was expecting. She recovered, and rushed to meet Equinox and tell him the good news. He reacted badly and left her after a verbal fight. The stress, emotions, and her weakness after being sick caused her to miscarry on her way back to camp. She passed out from the strain and grief, and woke up the next day, slowly staggering back to camp. She informed Shiningstar and Feathersong, promised she would never make such a lapse in judgement again, and was given new life, as she saw it, when Shiningstar accepted her. Still, the grief turned the once bubbly she-cat into a more reclusive one. She poured herself into her duties, and grieved in silent solitude. She was surprised, but honoured, when Shiningstar appointed her as deputy, and she worked hard to earn the right to hold the position and paid close attention to Shiningstar. The late leader became an immense role model to Rainstar, and she holds great respect, adoration, and love towards her. She was devastated by Shiningstars death, and often looks to the sky for her guidance even after she was gone. Her self-doubts creates dissonance for her, as she doesn't want to doubt Shiningstar, who saw potential in her. While focusing on grieving and worrying about the rogue issues they'd been having, Rainstar was blindsided when Oakstar led a Thunderclan patrol to take over the newly renamed Shining Rocks. After a losing battle, Rainstar accepted defeat and called off her warriors to return to camp before they got further injuries. Losing the Shining Rocks, however, devastated her further, and it broke her heart to retreat, while also creating tensions between Thunderclan and Riverclan. She was insulted when Alderflame announced at the following gathering that Oakstar was willing to give Riverclan the Shining Rocks for leafbare, especially after he also admitted that there were snakes there. She is determined to keep Riverclan in all its glory, so as to not fail Shiningstars spirit. No disrespect towards the previous leader will be tolerated. She is extra wary of strangers, for her own experiences and because of Riverclan's rogue problems, although they are now dwindling down. She tries her best to push the trauma down, but sometimes, in quiet moments, she lets grief envelop her. In one such moment, she reconnected with Gentlespirit, and is relieved to have her friend again. When Oakstar announced that Thunderclan relinquished Shining Rocks to Riverclan, she wasn't sure how to take the news. No need to fight was a relief, as Riverclan blood would not be spilled, but she suspected it phony, like Oakstar was showing off his kindness and good will. In times of doubt, Seabird and Riverlily have eased her mind and she appreciates the two she-cats greatly. When retrieving Pikewish's body from the gorse on a cloudy day, a rock she had stepped on broke and she fell to her death, leaving her with two large scars on her spine and the back of her neck. When she came back to life, she saw an apparition of Shiningstar, who led her safely up the gorse. Whether she imagined it or not, she isn't sure, but without it she never would have made it back up. When she reached the top, she managed to get Pikewish on solid ground and drag herself halfway out before she collapsed. Whitesplash helped her the rest of the way, and while Rainstar regained her strength, she cleaned the blood from her healed wounds. Whitesplash helped her clean the back of her head, where she couldn't reach. Relationships ''Family'' *'Dewstorm: Father, Riverclan Warrior. ''Doesn't really know him. He and her mother were not officially mates.' *'Snowblossom: Mother, Deceased Riverclan Warrior. Loved her, it was very hard to watch her die as they both were confined to the Medicine den with sickness.' ''Friends *'Shiningstar: Deceased Riverclan Leader. An idol/role model. She loves her in a way she cannot describe, and feels indebted to her for many reasons. She often speaks to the sky, intending it for Shiningstar, who she knows must be watching over Riverclan from Starclan. Her words will always remain in Rainstars mind, to reassure her in times of doubt and fear.'' *'''Gentlespirit: Riverclan Warrior. ''Has adored her since their apprentice days. Feels guilty that they lost contact and she wasn't there for her and her kits. Is happy to have her to talk to again, and is relieved that Gentlespirit isn't mad at her.'' *'Waterswirl: Riverclan Warrior. ''Sensed the beginning of a friendship, although they haven't spoken since just after she recovered from sickness, long ago. ''' *'Streamspirit: Riverclan Warrior, Previous Apprentice. ''She was a bit chaotic as a mentor but she tried her best. They are on good terms.' *'Stormheart: Deceased Riverclan Warrior, Mentor. Held a lot of respect and adoration for him.' *'Gentlepaw: Riverclan Apprentice, Current Apprentice. Although she has had the difficult task of disciplining her as a leader and guiding her as a mentor, Rain adores her apprentice and has great faith in her. ''' *'Rippledawn: Riverclan Warrior. ''Respects the older she-cat a lot, and appreciates that she was willing to help her with combat. Trusts the she-cat completely after Rippledawn came to see if she was okay when she was tricked by Oakstar and fell through the ice on the river during the battle for Shining Rocks. ''' ''Neutral'' *'Other clans' ''Enemies'' *'Rogues' *'Equinox: Loner. ''Her feelings for him are....interesting. She previously loved him, but now the mere thought of him pains her beyond belief.' *'Oakstar: Thunderclan Leader. After he took over Shining Rocks just after they were renamed, she dislikes the tom and his clan. Whether this will change in the future is uncertain. ''' Statistics * Strength : '●●●○○ * '''Speed '': ●●●○○ * Agility : ●●●○○ * Stamina : ●●●○○ * Combat : '●●○○○ * '''Hunting : '●●●○○ * '''Stalking : ●●○○○ * Climbing : ○○○○○ * Swimming : '●●●●● * '''Intelligence : '●●●●○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts *'She can be seen looking to the sky for guidance, having silent coversations with Shiningstar, who she believes might be listening. It comforts her to have Shiningstar present in some capacity. ' *'Thinks of the clan as her kits, despite being younger than many of the warriors. ' *'Holds grudges pretty well' *'Was named blossom after her mother' *'Trained with Rippledawn after becoming leader to improve her combat skills' *'She will be fullgrown at around 35-40 moons old. ' Likes * The river ''' * '''Swimming * Sharing tongues * Making others proud of her ''Dislikes'' * Dense trees * Scrutiny * Feeling useless * Heights (due to her first loss of life) ''Fears'' * Being a burden * Disappointing Shiningstar * Failing Riverclan ''' * '''Falling in love again * Heights (due to her first loss of life) Leader Info ''Lives * 'Snowblossom: A mothers ferocity' * 'Stormheart: Patience' * 'Cloverfoot: Devotion' * 'Flutterflight: Offering second chances' * 'Stormfog: Strength to act on instinct/not second-guessing' * 'Looncry: Appreciation' * 'Rippleflight: Tranquility * 'Lightpaw: Caring for all equally (no matter the clan) ' * '''Shiningstar: Respect ''Lives lost *' Fell down the gorse when retrieving Pikewish's body ''' ''Star *Her star is on her belly, as, although she lost her own kits, the clan will become her new kits, all protected in the safety of her underbelly fur. She will defend her clan as a mother defends her kits.' ' Diplomatic Relations *'Flamestar, Skyclan Leader. Despite tensions between her and the late Riverclan leader, Rainstar is relieved that no such tensions remain, and Flamestar has made it clear that there is no ill will between the two, which Rainstar reciprocates. Respects.' *'Gorsestar, Shadowclan Leader. Will she ever get a sighting of the reclusive family man? ''' *'Juniperstar, Windclan Leader. ''Feels a kinship due to shared rogue problems, although they seem to be lesser for Riverclan. Wishes to work with him, and previous alliance between Shiningstar and Rabbitstar remains. On good terms, allies. ''' *'Oakstar, Thunderclan Leader. ''Severely tense between the two, following Oakstars attack to take over Shining Rocks just after they were renamed. Considered it an offense, especially considering Riverclan grieving Shiningstar and dealing with problems from rogues. Things don't look good for the two of them. When she was in an altered state of fear, too scared to jump off the high rocks following her first death, Oakstar tried to comfort her, and things looked like they might improve, but after she quoted Shiningstars words and he dissed them, her hatred was rekindled. ''' Quotes Rainstar, at the gathering following the renaming of Sunning Rocks to Shining Rocks, and Thunderclans takeover of the rocks: ''"I would like to once again extend my gratitude for the agreement on the renaming of Shining Rocks. It is a small comfort to know that our great, late leader is remembered by all the clans, so was her impact. The newly renamed Shining Rocks are now in Thunderclans control, as they so ambitiously struck us while we were only thinking of rogue attacks. I would like to extend my thanks to Oakstar and his patrol, for reminding us that life moves on, no matter the situation." '' Rainstar, at the gathering following her first death retrieving the dead Pikewish from the gorse, in response to the last words Oakstar spoke as he left: ''"I don't need you. I need Shiningstar. I need Riverclan." '' Rainstar, with Riverlily while looking for a missing clanmate: "Would that I had infinite lives, that I might give them away to my warriors." Category:Riverclan Category:She-cat Category:Leader